Come What May
by KingsKnights
Summary: "Darkness was all around me.... I was on some island and I saw no one I knew....Isaw a girl reach towards me and our fingers touched when....


KingsKnights: Hello and welcome to my Kingdom Hearts fanfic. It is an anime crossover but you don't see much of the real anime, just the original anime characters kids and sometimes the parents and the main anime. I'll tell you what type of anime it is in the end of the chapter. So I don't own this anime, Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy. But I do own my original characters, bad guys, and other creatures that I made up. So I copyright those 3 things. You can use them if you want, just don't forget to tell me, or you will be in big trouble. If you do use them, please give credit to me. Thanks and now, on with the story!  
  
Darkness was everywhere...I couldn't see anyone I knew..All I saw was a Island and a group of people..One of them turned towards me..She reached out and I leaned forward to take her hand...Just as our fingers touched, there was a bright flash of light and I heard someone calling my name...Shaking me by the shoulders..  
  
"Riku, Riku, RIKU!!!" A hand slapped Riku's face.  
  
"What was that for, Sora?" Riku asked, reeling backwards and rubbing where Sora had slapped him.  
  
Sora glared at him and retorted, "You were zoned out, I had to call your name like 50 times!!"  
  
"Sorry, what were you telling me?"  
  
"Hmph, as I was saying, does Kairi really have to come with us on the raft, and Marie, too?"  
  
Riku sighed, "Yay, they do, Mom's making me bring them since they helped build the raft, if she wasn't making me, you know they wouldn't be coming."  
  
Sora stared out towards the ocean and said, "I can just imagine it, Kairi hanging on to my arm every 5 seconds screaming in my ear, "Sora, are you hungry, Sora are you tired, Sora are you thirsty, etc." Sora finished mimicking her to see that Riku had jumped down from his island and had started towards the dock to go back to where they lived, Faith Island.  
  
Sora jumped down and ran after him, "Hey wait, Riku, slow down!" Riku paused for a second and waited impatiently for Sora to catch up to him. The two friends went over to their boats and paddled towards Faith Island. It was only noon but they weren't in the mood to stay at Destiny Island, and besides that, Kairi and Marie, always came to Riku's Island at noon, so they didn't want to have to meet up with the two girls.  
  
Riku tied his boat to the dock at Faith Island and he was about to leave with Sora when Sora stopped and pointed towards an empty neighborhood on the beach, "Hey Riku, Isn't that neighborhood supposed to be empty?" Riku turned towards where he was pointing and saw a bunch of boats tied up to the docks in front of those houses and people were carrying furniture in and out of houses.  
  
"Yay, it is, hey, maybe they can tell us about different worlds that are out there!"  
  
"Yay and maybe they have kids, some our age at least, not like Suzy's or Niki's age." Suzy and Niki were Marie's younger sisters, they were both twins at age 9 and Riku liked them much more than Marie, who clung to him every second.  
  
Sora squinted down at them and said, "Hey, there's your mom, and my mom, and the mayor's wife talking to the new people, there are more people down there but I can't see who, let's check it out!"  
  
Sora and Riku skidded down the sand dunes and ran over to their mothers. Mrs. Haven and Mrs. Rose were talking and laughing with two young women. One had shoulder length sugar brown hair and warm hazel eyes. She had a three year old girl clinging to her leg and her hand was resting on a swelled belly. Her white skirt flowed around her ankles and her pink tank top showed her bare, freckled shoulders. She wore white sandals that fitted her petite feet perfectly. So overall, she was beautiful. The other woman had longer, blonde hair and azure eyes. She had a baby boy in her arms. She wore blue capris, a white t-shirt, and black flip-flops. Riku and Sora had come close enough to hear the woman with the three year old say, 'I'm up to my chin in kids.' Sora looked at her and asked, confused  
  
"What do ya mean you're up to your chin in kids?" Sora and Riku's mothers jumped, startled but the two other women laughed and smiled at them.  
  
Sora's mother peered down at her son and stated, "It means..what does it mean?"  
  
Sora smirked at his mother and she whacked him upside the head, "OW!"  
  
The woman that had said the statement laughed and smiled down at the two friends, "It means that I have so many kids that soon I'll be in a pile up to my chin!"  
  
Sora stared at her and said, "Oh."  
  
Mrs. Rose remembered her manners and said, 'Mrs...um, I never caught your name,' the blonde lady laughed and said, "I'm Natalie Johnson and this is Hikari Yagami." Mrs. Rose cleared her throat and began again, "Mrs. Johnson (Natalie: Just call me Nat), Okay Nat and. (Hikari: just call me Kari) and Kari, this is my son, Riku and his friend, Sora, Mrs. Haven's son, say hello, Riku."  
  
Riku rolled his eyes at his mother and said, "Hello, nice to meet ya." Sora nodded, grinning at them.  
  
Kari laughed and said back, "Nice to meet you, too."  
  
Sora opened his mouth to say hello, but a voice cut in, "Why Hello, isn't it a pleasure to see you here, Mrs. Rose and Mrs. Haven."  
  
Sora cringed at the voice of Kairi and slowly turned around to see that she was coming down the dune with Marie, and they fluttered their eyelashes at Sora and Riku. Riku made a gagging noise and Sora started laughing. Mrs. Haven gave them a death stare and Mrs. Rose scowled at them. Kairi clung onto Sora and Marie practically threw herself onto Riku. Riku was about to push her off when his mother whispered to him, "Be nice or you aren't going to the bonfire tonight." Riku paled and repeated this to Sora who sighed and let Kairi cling on to him. Sora remembered what he was going to say and then he turned to Kari and asked,  
  
"Do you have any kids our age?"  
  
Kari looked at him and replied, "How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 14 and Riku is 15, okay, I'll tell her how old you are too, and Kairi's 14 and so is Marie."  
  
"Well, we just happen to have a big group of 13-15 year olds."  
  
Nat added in, "And don't worry, some are boys."  
  
Sora looked really relived when she said that and so did Riku.  
  
All of the sudden the door of on of the houses banged open and a girl stepped out. Riku's eyes got really large as she stared at the girl...  
  
KingsKnights: CliffHanger!!! HAHAHAHA!!! Hmn, anyways, if you haven't guessed already, the anime is Digimon, but don't let that stop you from reading more. I have school so It will take awhile for me to finish it. So review and the couple is not a KairixSora or a KairixRiku or a MariexSora or a MariexRiku. So enjoy and keep checking for a new chapter. 


End file.
